Nine-Tailed Fox
Also see the original: Nine-Tailed Fox The Nine-Tailed Fox is a demon sealed inside the body of Naruto Uzumaki. Before the start of the series, the Fox attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves, reeking havoc upon the village and its inhabitants. Eventually, the Fourth Hokage battled the Fox, sealing inside Naruto's infant body. Upon his dying breath, the Fourth Hokage wished that Naruto be treated as a hero who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack. However, this would not come to be; Naruto's fellow villagers would come to shun him for being the host of the Nine-Tailed Fox. As a result of this, Naruto grew up without companionship, severely magnified by the fact that all of his family was killed during or shortly after the Fox's attack. Abilities The benefits of having the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him would manifest themselves later in Naruto's life. Upon facing near-death or high-emotional situations, Naruto can call upon the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox to give him increased strength, speed and stamina for fighting. The amount of power given by the Fox varies, but even the smallest of enhancements prove invaluable in Naruto's battles. In the most supplementary of enhancements given by the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto's eyes will turn red in color, and his pupils will become slits. Also, his fingernails will grow into claws, and his canines will turn into fangs. When this occurs, Naruto has greatly enhanced combat abilities, allowing him to run circles around his opponents and hit them with considerable force. When more powerful portions of the Fox's power are bestowed, red chakra will emanate from Naruto's body. This will start out in a series of streaks in the air around him, and can turn into an aura of chakra surrounding his body. When this occurs, Naruto's battle abilities enhance even further, allowing him to surpass any of the other genin of the Hidden Leaf. The above symptoms are results of small doses of power given by the Fox; there are far more potent levels of influence that can occur. When these cases begin, Naruto begins to develop a shroud of chakra that is shaped like a fox, including ears and a tail. When this happens, Naruto's power is far beyond any capacity of the average shinobi. His speed, offense, and durability all see tremendous levels of increase, to the point where he can take a death-blow without sustaining a scratch, and then continue to battle the opponent. This is due to the chakra shroud that forms, acting as a shield that protects Naruto from incoming attack. However, this shield is not without its drawbacks, as it consumes a massive amount of chakra, and begins to harm Naruto over time with extended use. When Naruto grows the chakra shroud, he gains access to a set of powers unique to the Nine-Tailed Fox's influence. Naruto can use the Chakra Arm, which allows him to fire the shroud on his arm as a projectile attack with devastating power and accuracy. Naruto is also able to enhance his Rasengan into the Vermillion Rasengan, a technique with much more destructive power than the original. Naruto's chakra shroud is not confined to just one tail, and it can be assumed that he can grow up to nine tails. When growing the second and third tails, no significant change in Naruto's appearance occurs, although it can be assumed that his powers grow even further. When the fourth tail appears, Naruto undergoes a complete transformation. His skin peels off, revealing a red and black underside that flashes like fire. When in this form, Naruto's strength rivals legendary ninja such as Orochimaru. When in this state, Naruto can concentrate his chakra and fire out varying sizes of chakra bombs. The smallest of these pack significant power, but the largest can easily decimate a large area and everyone and everything in it. Naruto also gains other powers related to the Nine-Tailed Fox, which are also an extension of his own powers in his original state. Category:Character